Daddy's Don't Wear That
by OpalStars
Summary: Katniss is out hunting leaving Peeta and his daughter, Lily, time alone. What happens when Lily wants to paint her Daddy's nails... NEW AND IMPROVED RECENTLY UPDATED! please review


**Just a new author with a creative mind. I would really appreciate reviews! This is a cute one-shot with Peeta and his daughter, Lily! I was painting my nails earlier and this idea just came into my head. Please Review! ;)**

Peeta's Point of View

Katniss is in the woods leaving Lily and I some Daddy daughter time. I love Lily and I love Katniss but some days we just need alone time. Usually Lily helps me bake or paint, but today she had something else in mind. After she finished her chocolate pancakes, I read her a story in the living room. Then she ran to her bedroom and got her nail polish bag. Annie loves it and she thought Lily would too. So on Lily's birthday, she bought her almost every color existing.

She brings her pink bag of lacquer into the living room on the floor. Last week I had to take them away because she thought they were melted popsicles. She tried eating one of them, but I caught her before even a drop landed on her tongue. I took them for a week so she could learn her lesson. Then I gave them back to her last night because, she _had to give me her blue puppy eyes._ Now she begins painting her nails. Her careful hands glide the brush to create lines on her nails.

"Daddy, look!" she sequels

She waves her neon orange finger nails in my face and smiles like crazy.

"HU! Those nails are beautiful! I wish mine could look like that!" I say appalled

I hope she doesn't misinterpre-

"You want me to do your nails too? Because I can!" she says practically in my nose

"Uh... Lily, Daddy's don't wear nail polish..." I say and she tears up

The last thing I want is to make her cry. Both her and Katniss look exactly the same when they cry. And it breaks my heart when I look at their faces. I never want them to, but sometimes they do, and it hurts me so much. Always try to appease them so it doesn't happen.

"Okay... I'll just..." she says sniffling a tear

"Oh, okay. Come here!" I say grabbing her by her waist

I pull her onto my lap, and tickle her tummy. She giggles and I know she'll never remember that she was crying today. That she'll laugh it all away. I smile and remove my hands from her sides.

"YAY! Which color do you want? I have pink, orange, blue, green, yellow, silver, purple, brown, and my favorite, sparkles." she says dumping her bag onto the floor showing me what's inside. She's practically jumping up and down too fast for me to see the colors.

"No no no! Surprise me!" I say closing my eyes

"Yeah! I'll use this color, and this one, and then this one..." she says picking up about five colors and turning the tops open

She begins stroking my left thumb with the slim brush. Two little fingers keep my nail in place on her lap so it doesn't look messed up. Her strokes are slow and soft. I think she'll be a talented painter when she grows up! Then she closes whatever color that was open and starts with a new color on my pointer finger. Once she gets through all ten, she blows on them so they dry.

"Don't open your eyes yet, Daddy!" she warns and keeps blowing on them

"I won't I promise!" I cheer

Suddenly I hear the front door open. OH NO! KATNISS IS HOME! Lily runs over to her mommy while I think quick. I don't want her to see me with these nails. So I do the most desperate thing I can think of. Hide. Behind. The. Curtains. I run to the closest window, being the one on my left. Then I hide behind it, wrapping the fabric around my body. As straight as a pencil I stand here terrified. I hear Lily and Katniss coming.

Then I hear their whispers and shake nervously.

"Then he let me paint his nails!" Lily squeeks

"HE DID! Well where is daddy? I'd loved to see what you've done!" Katniss whispers

"I don't know, DADDY! DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lily yells

"Okay, not in my ear Lily." she warns

"Uh, sorry mommy." Lily whispers. Then starts yelling again.

Maybe I can pull this off. Then my foot falls asleep. It looses feeling and twists around. I make a noise, that my daughter didn't hear but her mother did.

"Wait, is daddy in here?" she whispers as if she wasn't sure, but I can tell she's probably known since she walked into this room

Then she creeps around the corner. She finds me and I almost scream. Immediately I wrap my arms around her waist. She kisses my lips slowly, and gently. Quickly she pulls back before I have time to register what she's doing. My eyes are still closed and my heart beats like a drum. She takes my hands in her's and kisses each finger.

"How did you know I love rainbow nails?" she whispers

"I didn't." I say nervously with a goofy smile

"But I did!" Lily screams...

**AHH! I wrote that way toooooo fast! Please tell me if I have any grammar or spelling issues. I hope you review!**


End file.
